Goliath
The giant's of the north are fierce warriors living in the most frigid of conditions, and although they are nomadic by nature, recent years have shown them taking refuge in Grogah, the tallest peak in the land. Their often tattooed skin is of a blue ish hue, and they can survive extreme elevations without loss of breath. Despite the cold they are typically found dressing in simple skins and wool. Originally separated from the world by a great mountain range blanketed by impossible winds and blinding snow, very few Goliath had ever traveled south. The military dwarf clans of the region had heard of this might race of giants, and spent near 20 years digging a tunnel underneath these mountains, to test their prowess in combat and discover what secrets the north would hold. When they did finally breach the other side, they were met with great force and pushed back into their tunnel, a terrain the Dwarves were more familiar with. Years of combat were fought in those tunnels, and as the years passed, a mutual respect began to grow. Respect for each other's skill in battle, and eventually peace was decided, and the two cultures mingled and learned much from each other. So for the first time, the Goliaths were free to discover a world they knew not existed. Goliath culture will vary from tribe to tribe, but they all share a few common traits. They all respect their woman, and hold them as equals among them. They honor what they kill while hunting, making use of as much of the beast as they can. And they settle their crimes through the oaths of witnesses who are willing to stand behind the accused. The more who will vouch for the character of the accused, the more likely the punishment will be less severe. Goliath names: Every Goliath has three names: a birth name assigned by the newborn’s mother and father, a nickname assigned by the tribal chief, and a family or clan name. They see males and females as equals, and do not separate them by names, all Goliath names are non gender specific. Birth Names: Aukan, Eglath, Gae-Al, Gauthak, Ilikan, Keothi, Kuori, Lo-Kag, Manneo, Maveith, Nalla, Orilo, Paavu, Pethani, Thalai, Thotham, Uthal, Vaunea, Vimak Nicknames: Bearkiller, Dawncaller, Fearless, Flintfinder, Horncarver, Keeneye, Lonehunter, Longleaper, Rootsmasher, Skywatcher, Steadyhand, Threadtwister, Twice-Orphaned, Twistedlimb, Wordpainter Clan Names: Anakalathai, Elanithino, Gathakanathi, Kalagiano, Katho-Olavi, Kolae-Gileana, Ogolakanu, Thuliaga, Thunukalathi, Vaimei-Laga Goliath Traits: Goliaths share a number of traits in common with each other. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. Age. Goliaths have lifespans comparable to humans. They enter adulthood in their late teens and usually live less than a century. Alignment. Goliath society, with its clear roles and tasks, has a strong lawful bent. The goliath sense of fairness, balanced with an emphasis on self sufficiency and personal accountability, pushes them toward neutrality. Size. Goliaths are between 7 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 280 and 340 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Natural Athlete. You have proficiency in the Athletics skill. Stone’s Endurance. You can focus yourself to occasionally shrug off injury. When you take damage, you can use your reaction to roll a d12. Add your Constitution modifier to the number rolled, and reduce the damage by that total. After you use this trait, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Mountain Born. You’re acclimated to high altitude, including elevations above 20,000 feet. You’re also naturally adapted to cold climates, as described in chapter 5 of the Dungeon Master’s Guide. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Giant.